The heart of a lion ( the lion guard)
by Patriot the wonder cub
Summary: Patriot wonder(wazalendo) was a 19 year old man. he was watching the lion guard when he wished he could be a cub and kions best friend. little did he know the wish would work. He is now the purest of heart and he is stuck in the world as kions sibling. Will he ever make it back. Will he save the pridelands( On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: welcome to the pridelands

Chapter 1: welcolme to the Pridelands

Hello My name is Patriot wonder I am 19 and I'm a boy when I was watching the lion guard I wished I was a lion cub, and Kion would be my best friend. Then it happened The tv got hit by lightning and I got knocked out By sparks from the explosion

Meanwhile in the Pridelands: kion and the guard were on patrol. When they spotted, a lion cub passed out in the grass.

kion: guys be quiet he"s asleep. And we shouldn't wake him. Beshte: we should take him to the lair. Then kion put the cub on besthes back and went to the lair.

 **meanwhile at the lair**

Kion: he starting to wake up give him some space guys

I opened my eyes, and saw a cub close to my face. I said "Kion what the heck." I then fell on my face trying to move away then I looked down I had paws I yelled I Also had orange fur and a red tuft of a mane it almost looked like I could be related to kion.

kion looked confused from what I said and asked what's my name then I thought of a Swahili name and said my name is wazalendo knowing it meant patriot in Swahili. He then asked what I was doing in the Pride lands. I said I was human but made a wish to be a lion cub. He looked at me starstruck. Kion said why make a wish like that I said I didn't know it would work now I'm stuck here. I have two sisters back home and a loving mom and dad What was I thinking I cried and kion nuzzled me kion: it's ok waz we all make mistakes. Bunga said unbunga-leviable his second catchphase

 **At pride rock**

Kion talked to simba and nala about my predictament. Simba said he would let wazalendo join the pride. Kion: thanks dad love you. Simba: wait kion can you bring him over here tonight. Kion said ok and ran to get waz.

 ** _Back at the lair_**

 _Fuli:_ so you heard of us

I nodded and told them about their tv show. then I sung "my own way" to fuli. She looked angry and told me that the expierience was supposed to be kept private. Then she pounced on me. Kion walked in and saw fuli on top of waz. And he almost roared but he controled himself. And asked fuli why she pounced on there guest. Fuli told kion that waz knows about every song and experience they had so far. Kion was amazed that a human knew everything about them. He then thought wait a second you saw scar be summoned. I nodded kion we have a advantage i said. But kion then knew since waz was here he would have no further 3rd person knowledge from here out. I then said "hevi kabisa. Kion: your not gonna use my catch phase or anyone elses you have to come up with your own. I thought and thought and finally said " **a lion is as only as pure as the heart within** ". Then a mark appeared on my fur. It was a lion roaring the symbol of the lion guard they looked at me in awestruck. I then went out and let out a roar It was like the roar of the elders, but it had a heart necklace chained around the lions necks.

Kion: no way he just roared like me I gotta go tell rafiki and dad. RAfiki came to the lair with simba and they noticed a new symbol on the lion guard painting it was a heart.

Rafiki: Wazalendo, you are the purest of heart and when you roar you heal those around you with love. The roar also empowers those you love making them stronger and faster. You see this is a gift from the lions of the past and if you show hate toward those you love you will lose the roar and kion will lose his roar too.

Kion: So I need to protect him and train him. Kion said with pride

Simba: Kion we have to treat him like family so he can become powerful. From now on Wazalendo is your brother and will be a prince

Wazalendo: so i can never go back to being a human can i or go back to my family He lowered his head in shame

Simba sighed: you are now part of our family and you are stuck here an because you are part of the lion guard and have the mark of the guard your fate is sealed son, we will have your royal blessing ceremony tomorrow. Welcome to the pride lands

End of chapter one hope you enjoyed next time the royal family will bless prince Wazlendo


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming royalty

**Chapter 2 : Becoming royalty**

 **At pride rock**

Kion roared in the cave I woke up. Kion: waz wake up i know it early brother but we always introduce cubs to the royal family when the sun rises.

Waz: Can i go back to sleep, I was dreaming about my human family.

Kion: Sorry your stuck here but be positive at least you have us and the guard

Waz: Im so gonna pin you I then tried to pin kion but he moved out of the way.

Kion: apparantly I also have to teach you how to be stealthy.

Simba: so wazalendo everyone in the pride land is waiting for you.

Simba picked up waz and took me out to priderock.

Rafiki put sand on me and put red liquid on my forehead

Rafiki then picked me up and held me out on the peak of priderock'

Simba: This is a glorious day in the pride lands Not only do we have a new prince in the family but also a new lion guard member. so i Present prince wazalendo, The purest of heart.

Kion and kiara then pounced on me.

Waz: come on im nineteen my sis and bro said nope not anymore plus you dont act your age regardless.

Waz knew they were right "i am very immature and what adult watches the lion guard to begin with" 

Kion: Janja's back waz we have to go,

Waz: but i havent been trained

Kion: thats what im counting on janja does not know about your roar so if we combine our roar he will freak out like a zebra and panic and run.

Waz: ok kion im ready lets get those hyena's

 **Thats chapter 2 done thanks for reading by the way i do not own the lion guard or the lion king i only own my oc**

 **Next time: How will waz do fighting janja. sorry it was so short but i was having writers block**


	3. Chapter 3: My first mission

**Chapter 3: My first mission**

 **Somewhere in the pride lands**

Kion: Ono do you see janja

Ono: hopana! their chasing after a herd of antelope and their leading them into a dead end cavern

Kion: Fuli round them up and slow them down me and waz will handle janja

Waz: But how will i Keep up im not as fast as you bro

Kion: just believe in yourself and you can keep up i know you can

Waz: ok kion i will try my best

Then i caught up to kion and the others

Janja was cornered in the cavern but kion got trampled by the antelopes

Janja: Ha not so tough now that kion is dieing are you

Waz: everyone get behind me Janja you have no idea who your dealing i roared and kion stood up feeling empowered he roared with me and janja got flung into the outlands

Kion: thanks bro you saved my life

Waz: No problem your my bro and i didnt want you to die

Kion: wow we really are invincible together Right waz

Waz: yup we are but now janja knows about my roar and he may try to seperate us

Kion: i wont let that happen

 **Meanwhile in the outlands**

Janja: wow that cub revived kion we have to tell scar

He then walked into the volcano

Scar: who disturbs me

Janja: scar we have a problem there is a new lion guard cub who can revive others with his roar and can combine with kions roar

Scar: So this cub is indeed a problem, We have to kidnap him so he cant get in our way

Janja: Ok your evil highness

 **Back at the lair**

fuli: so we will train waz tommorow

besthe: yup he still needs to be trained i can teach him to be stronger

Kion: I will teach him how to use the roar wisely and not with anger

Fuli: I will teach him to be faster

Bunga: I will teach waz how to be braver

Kion: bunga he's already brave and fierce. He put himself in danger to save me

Ono: What can i teach waz

Kion: ono you can teach him to be more aware of his surroundings

Waz walked into the lair

Waz: man im tired who knew reviving could be so much work

everyone laughed

Kion: waz we should get back home we are done patroling for the day and you need to rest you worked hard today and im proud of you

Waz: Im not tired Waz then fell asleep

Kion: I should get him home Bye guys

 **At pride rock'**

nala Looked at waz and said hes so cute when he is asleeo'

Simba: yes he is im proud he's our son

kion: He worked hard today without him i would be dead

Kiara:sleep well brother

 **In waz drean**

Waz saw a lion with a dark red mane he imediately knew who he was

Waz: mufasa i heard alot about you

Mufasa: My grandson its good to meet you, I hope you liked how i granted your wish

Waz looked shocked "so you did this to me" he nodded

Waz: why

Mufasa: you wanted to be in the lion guard and they need you there is great evil approaching and i needed you to be there when kion was dying

Waz: thank you grandfather

Mufasa: now you must wake up waz the pridelands need you

Waz: will i ever see you again

Mufasa: yes just like kion can summon me you can do the same

 **End of dream**

 **End of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it**

Next time: Waz willl have a training session with the lion guard


	4. Chapter 4: intense training

**Chapter 4: intense training**

 **At pride rock**

kion: Wake up waz, we have training to do

Waz was still sound asleep

Kion: fine you leave me no choice Kion bit my tail

Waz's eyes shot open and intermediately stood up

Waz: Ow that hurt, was that really necessary kion

Kion: Well you wouldnt wake up so i had to improvse, Come on we have to meet the guard at the lair

Waz: Improvise, you bit my tail, lets go meet the guard i groweled

 **In the lair**

Kion: Waz hope your ready to train because i wont go easy on you

Waz:I Could pin you with my eyes closed kion.

Kion: is that so then pin me

Waz tried to pin kion but he ducked and waz hit his head and bellyfloped on the ground

Kion: See you were to cocky and it ended up causing you to fail, if you were fighting janja and tried to hurt him without a stratagy you could get yourself and our team killed

Waz: but i have my roar, so he cant get close

Kion: and if you lost the roar you would have no back up plan, the roar is not a weapon it's a gift you should respect it and use it wisely

Waz: Im gonna go talk to mufasa,

Kion was confused so he followed waz to the place where kion talks to mufasa

Waz: mufasa i need guidance

Mufasa appeared in the clouds

Mufasa: so kion have been hard on you

Waz: yeah he told me the roar should not be relied on all the time. and how its not a wepon

Mufasa: My grandson is only hard on you because you are family and he's right about the roar it should never be used for offense only defense. and just so you know kion is behind you

Waz; I know he will always have my back

Mufasa: no i mean he litteraly behind you

Kion steeped out from his hiding spot

KIon: waz my grandfather is right i only am hard on you because your family and thats what family does

Mufasa: i see my work here is done he then dissapears

Kion: so you can talk to mufasa too

Waz nodded and told him about his dream last night

Kion: waz this is bad if mufasa sent you here that means theres alot of danger ahead.

Waz: I know kion, im sorry i was mad at you

KIon: its ok waz i get it when i got the roar i was afraid of hurting others, and i cant imagine how hard it is to adjust to being a lion cub, you must be verry stressed

Waz: kion i am stressed but i will learn to live with it

Kion nuzzled waz

Kion: anything we can to do to help you adjust bro

Waz: nope its just my role in the circle of life

Kion: that it is, but you no i have to tell dad about mufasa and how you had a dream about him

Waz: ok but where are timon and pumba i havent seen them yet

Kion: be happy about that you dont wanna eat bugs do you

Waz: yuck i dont even wanna think about it

Kion: now we need to train, ok

Waz:ok

Kion: now the goal is to sneak up on me without being caught

Waz: ok i will take the long way around besthe you should camoflage yourself, and fuli kion cant see you your too fast. bunga try to cover your scent. ono keep lookout, and i will sneak up in the tall grass quietly

Kion: bunga your out i smelled you then saw you besthe i know that rock is you fuli you actually succeded but whers waz

Waz snuck behind kion and pinned him

Kion: waz you did it wow guess i underestimated you

Waz: yeah you did

Kion: ok now that thats done you wanna play baobab fruit ball

Waz: ok but i will win

Kion: fuli you on waz team bunga your on my team ono your with waz and besthe your on my team, go

Fuli passed me the ball but i got tackled by kion

Kion took the ball and scored

I passed the ball to fuli and she scored

My team ended up winning

I fell on the ground and took a nap in mud

Kion:well waz we should get back home you stink and you need a bath

Waz: no i will not get my mane messed up

 **back at priderock**

Waz: mom stop your messing up my mane

Nala: you sound just like simba when he was a cub

Simba laughed

Kion walked in

Nala: ok waz you can go now i have to bathe kion

Kion ran off I then pinned him

waz: no you dont i had to endure it so will you now i know why cats hate water

Kion complained about his mane just like i did

Nala: cubs its time for bed

I layed next to kion and kiara. within a second i fell asleep

 **Thats chapter 4 done Hope your enjoying my story so far**

 **Next: kiara will spend time with waz while the lion guard have a day off. will they find something in common with one another**


	5. Chapter 5: A day with the princess

**Chapter 5: a day with the princess**

 **At pride rock**

waz was sleeping once again.

Waz woke up to kiara pouncing on him

Kiara: wake up bro we are going on the trail to udugu today

Waz: wait what about the lion guard with me and kion gone who will lead them

Simba walked in and said he would be leader while we were gone

Waz: wheres kion He snuck behind me and tried to pin me i dodged out of the way

Kion: wow i thought i had fast reflex's

Nala: kids time to go

Kion kiara and i left with our mom

kion and kiarra were fighting

Waz: really i guess im the only sane one

Kion then looked at me mischieviously and pinned me

Kion: ha pinned ya

Kiara: Boys who needs them

Nala: well we may never reach udugu if you guys keep fighting

Waz: i point to kion he started it

Nala then walked away from everyone and hid

Nala: now they will find udugu

Kion: MOM

Waz:Mom

Kiara:mom

 **Back at the lair**

bunga just finnished singing running with the king when simba walked in

bunga: hello your majesty

Simba: well bunga was right about one thin

Bunga: was it your fur or your fabalous shiny mane

Simba: nope we got work to do

after patrol they headed back to the lair

back on the trail to udugu

kion: kiara your the better tracker you take lead

Waz: how do you know im not a better tracker

Kion: Waz your good at other things we will call you when we need healing

Waz: fine you guys go your way i go my way

5 minutes later Waz tracked a hyena and ran towards kion hiding behind him]

Kion: hey jasiri

Jasiri: hey kion so this is your brother

Kion: yup he tried tracking my mom and found you Waz now do u believe kiara is a better tracker

Waz:ok but i wasn't scared of jasiri

Jasiri then groweled at waz and waz shuddered in fear

both kion and jasiri laughed

Kion: now lets find mom bye jasiri

meanwhile kiara found tracks and told the boys to follow her

they came to a cliff

Kion: maybe she went up there

Kion tried jumping up and failed

Waz: guys mom is twice our size

Kion: how about i lift kiara up and she continues tracking and waz you lift me up

Waz: ok what about me

Kion said we will come back with her just wait here

Kion: mom

Nala: congrats you found udugu

Kion: so this rock is udugu

nala laughed

Nala: udugu is another word for kinship

We got back to pride rock

Simba: did you find udugu

Kion: udugu isn't a place it means family

Simba: one day kiara will be queen and you will be leader of the lion guard

Waz: what am i chopped zebra

Simba: no one day you will be co leader of the lion guard but not yet you have much to learn

Waz: thanks dad i will keep that in mind

 **the next day**

WAZ: hi kiara what are you doing today

Kiara: im gonna hang out with my friend zuri and tifu

Waz: can i come

Kiara: what about the lion guard

Waz: there not on patrol so im free to wander

Kiara: ok just dont embarrass me

Waz: ok He starts humming we are one

Kiara then pins him

Kiara: how do you know about that do you know about kovu

Waz: yup in the lion king 2 you marry him

kiara was furious even kion dosent know about kovu

Kiara: i swear if you tell anyone i will never leave you alone and embarass you

Waz: if you want i can tell simba about kovu being a spy from the outlands

Kiara: no you cant change the future

Waz: so you do love kovu

Kiara: yes i do

Waz: one thing i dont get kion wasn't in the movie

Kiara: ok lets meet tifu and zuri

Waz: hi tifu hi zuri

Zuri: wow hes cute

Waz winks at zuri

Tifu: Nice to meet you waz

Waz: same I heard kions roar i got to go sorry

 **End of chapter 5**

 **Next: why did kion roar and what awaits the lion guard next**

 **Author note: i hope you guys are liking the story as much as i am i plan on making a lion guard with my oc paw patrol crossover but that will be once im done**

 **Thanks, Patriot the wonder cub**


	6. Chapter 6: Janja and Kovu

**Chapter 6: Janja and Kovu**

 **At Pride Rock**

 **Waz was sleeping in the den**

Kion nudged waz and waz woke up

Kion: wow you sleep more then fuli i cant believe one day your going to be co leader

Waz: why

Kion: because your lazy what did you do when you were a human

Waz: i would lay in bed our day watching the lion guard on my phone i heard sisi ni sawa 100 times I only came out of my room In fact i may be 19 but i wasn't responsible as a human i was in college and not passing my classess all i would make is quesadillas. I never found love either in fact i dont know what it's like to love a girl. plus i had autism and girl'swould feel pity for me. everyone found me annoy i talked 15 hours straight everyday.

Kion: wow you had a lifestyle of a lion even as a human. how about we find you a date this week. I have one with fuli

Waz was shocked that kion was going to find him a date.

Waz: but i love being single because of hakuna matata.

Kion laughed

Kion: can you feel the love tonight

Waz: no i can't

Kion: lets go on patrol

Waz: ok

 **Meanwhile at the boarder of the pridelands**

Janja: kion waz great to see you i see you met kovu

Kovu: wheres kiara

Kion: please leave my sister alone

Waz: so do you miss kiara kovu'

Kion: wait waz you knew kiara and kovu met

Waz: yeah in the lion king 2 they almost get eaten by a crocodile. In fact kovu tries infiltrating your tribe later on since zira raised him to be ruthless but in the end kovu tries killing simba and he gets exiled but then reunites the outsiders and simba's pride but if we save kovu now we could teach him how to be good but it will change the event's of the second movie then i will be clueless of what happens next

Kovu: can i really live in the pridelands

Kion: I dont see why not, but we have to ask my dad.

Waz: Kion i forgot to mention you and the lion guard weren't in the second movie.

Kion: wait where were we

Waz: i dont know sure the lion guard came out after the second movie. But i think we end up making peace in the pridelands and we leave to protect somewhere else.

Bunga: wait why would i leave my uncle's

Waz: i cant answer that sorry, lets get kovu to pride rock, sis is gonna be so happy

 **At Pride rock**

Simba: Waz kion what is this outsider doing here

Waz then told him what happened in the plot of the second movie and how they took kovu to stop him from kovu being corrupted.

Simba: ok kovu can stay with tama his real mother

This shocked waz

Waz: wait zira's not kovu's mother

SImba: son him and another cub were taken by zira when they were young i then banished them

Waz: wait is kopa real

SImba was saddened

SImba: yeah kopa is the reason im so protective of you kiara and kion, he was killed by zira as a cub..

Waz: so the end of the lion king the cub who is blessed is kopa

Simba: yeah im still sad to this day, Kion was listening

Kion: wait i had a brother why didn't you tell me dad he groweled

SImba: i should have told you but i couldn't it was to sad and you would be mad at me

Kion: Ok your right im mad but at least i have waz and kiara

Waz then passed out

Next: What will waz do when he catches a fever and overworks himself

 **Author note: sorry i been inactive this week i been busy. i will have chapter 7 up in no time Thanks for your patience**


	7. Chapter 7: Sick day

**Chapter 7: Sick Day**

 **At pride rock**

Waz was sleeping when kion woke him up

Kion: waz are you feeling okay

Waz had a 110 fever but lied

Waz: yeah kion im fine he then fell over

Kion: Waz im sorry but you are seriously sick. i need you to take a sick day i will get rafiki

Waz then got knocked out

 **Meanwhile at rafiki's tree**

Kion: rafiki waz does not look good he is sick and he needs help

Rafiki: ok i will be right over

Kion: ok we will be on patrol

 **Meanwhile at the lair**

Bunga:poor waz i hate being sick

Besthe: yeah i agree maybe we should keep him company

Fuli: guys i agree we should help but what if we get sick

Kion: fuli's right but we have to show some love

 **At Pride rock**

Waz opened his eyes to everyone around him

Kion: glad your awake how are you feeling kion grinned

Waz: I been sick as a human but this is worse.

Fuli:So how did you overcome sickness as a human

Waz: my mom would make me soup and i would lay in bed and take medicine

Bunga: I bet you miss your human family

The lion guard: Bunga be conciderate

Waz: i do miss them but i have you guys now

Kion: you should rest you have a 100 degree fever

Waz: is it really that bad

Rafiki: Yes it is and your cub body is not used to your immune system

Waz: ok i will lay down

 **In dreamscape**

Mufasa was waiting for wax

Waz: am i dead

Mufasa: nope but you are sick

Waz: thanks mufasa i didnt realize that he said sarcasticaly

Mufasa: so how are you liking the pridelands

Waz: there beautiful and i am used to my new home

Mufasa: Well i entered your dream to warn you about danger

Waz: is it janja

Mufasa: no far worst i fear scar may be able to come back to the living world

Waz: how he's dead

Mufasa: i dont know but be careful and tell simba

Waz: thanks mufasa

Mufasa: now you must wake up

 **Back at pride rock**

Waz eyes opened franticaly

Waz: kion what time is it

Kion: Waz you been asleep for a week

Waz: how is that possible

Kion: are you feeling better

Waz: yeah i am but thats not important i have to tell dad something

Kion: tell me first

Waz: mufasa thinks scar will come back alive in the flesh

Kion: how

Waz: he said he didnt know

Kion: ok tell dad

Simba: waz your up

Waz: mufasa told me something

Simba was in shock that scar may come back

Simba: this is bad if true

Waz: what should we do

Simba called Kion

Simba: kion you have to train the lion guard vigorously so they can defeat scar

Kion: ok we will start tommorow

Simba: now son's go to bed it will be a hard day tommorow

Kion and Waz: ok dad

They then slept

End of chapter 7

 **Next: The lion guard will train and patrol for their toughest battle yet**

 **Author note: I am loving writing this i hope you are enjoying this as much as i am. im excited for the story to get interesting. Sorry this chapter was short i didnt have anything else to add to expand it**

 **Thanks Patriot the wonder cub**


	8. Chapter 8: Kopa's return

**Chapter 8: Kopa's Return**

 **At pride rock**

 **Waz was sleeping like a rock again Kion was annoyed by this and decided he could wake him up but he would need help**

Kion: Kiara can you help me with him

Kiara: Ok you bit6e his tail and i pin him

Kion: ok im biting his tail

Waz: not this again Kiara wait

Kiara: pinned ya

Waz:get off of me or i will roar

Kiara: Ok you win

Waz: Kion why bite my tail again

Kion smirked and said:because we got to patrol and you sleepingmeans we are late

Waz:Ok lets go

 **Somewhere in the pridelands**

Kion: sorry we are late someone slept in'

Fuli: Waz do you ever not sleep

Waz: Ok i see your poin

Bunga: guys theres a lion who looks like simba on the boarder of the outlands

Kion: till the pridelands end

All:Lion guard defend

 **Boarder of the pridelands**

KIon: What are you doing here outsider kion was about to attack when waz pinned him

Waz: sorry bro

Kion: why am i pinned

Waz: because you almost hurt your big bro

Kion: I didnt hurt you

Waz: I know but dont you reconize his mane

Kion: ok so lets start over

?: i don t know whats going on here i was heading home

Waz: are you kopa

Kopa: yes im kopa prince of the pridelands son of simba

Kion: I thought you were dead bro

Kopa: Zira tried to kill me but i got away and left I found myself in another kingdom and spent my cubhood there and i decided to come back

Waz: Well anyway kopa i was a human and now im a brother to kion I was 19 and got transported here I lost my family so You are my brother too

Kopa was shocked

Kopa: Please tell me your joking you want me to believe you were a human

Kion: It's true bro

Kion: we need to bring you to dad he will be overjoyed

Kopa: Ok lets go

 **At priderock**

Kion: dad you wont believe it

Simba: Ok son who is this with you

Kopa: Dad im here

Simba was overjoyed and recognized kopa

Simba: kopa i thought you were dead, Kiara's gonna be queen sorry hope your not mad

Kopa: mad im not mad im happy my sis will be queen im just happy to see you again

Simba: Kopa have you met Wazalendo

Kopa: Yeah was he really HUman

Simba: yup looks like he's not the oldest anymore

Kopa: Ok so could you explain waz's role in the lion guard

Simba: waz is the purest of heart he can heal anyone and he also have the roar of the elders like kion But if waz misuses the roar they both lose the roar same vice versa

Kopa: Cool by the way im going to get my revenge on zira

Simba: Kopa she dosent know your alive lets use that when the time is right not now

Nala: SON HOW I MISSED YOU

Kopa: MOM

 **Author note: sorry the chapter took so long i been busy and i thank you guys for reading i dont know where the story is gonna go from here i would love suggestions**


	9. Chapter 9: Hakuna Matata

**Chapter 9: Hakuna Matata**

 **At pride rock**

 **Waz was doing his usual morning routine sleeping**

Kion: waz do you ever not sleep

Kiara: we are going to be late if we dont wake him up

Kion: im not biting his tail again

Simba: fine i will wake him up simba roared

Waz: Im up thank you kion for not biting my tail

Kion: no problem but we got to go timon and pumba are waiting

Waz: Please tell me we won't have to eat bugs

Kiara: I Hope not

Simba: bugs dont taste that bad

Waz: says the king who lived in a jungle alone because he believed he killed his father

Simba: waz do you wanna get grounded

Waz: nope Im sorry for offending you dad

Simba: Good because timon and pumba want to meet you

Waz: why haven't i met them yet

Simba: They been living at the jungle for a while

Kion: No kidding

Waz: Ok lets go

 **At Hakuna Matata Falls**

Timon: so this is the purest of heary

Pumba: so you were a human

Waz: Yup and i didnt eat bugs but some humans do

Timon: so you wanna try one

Waz: I rather kiss a warthog

Pumba: hey

Waz: sorry i was just being sarcastic

Simba: waz can be interesting at times

Nala: Yeah he sure is something

Kion: Waz what were you thinking insulting pumba like that

Waz: I dont know kion i just didnt want to eat bugs

Kiara: waz you should apologize or else you will be grounded

Kion: Kiara's right your the purest of heart

Waz: pumba timon im sorry for the way i acted and to make up for it i will eat a bug

Timon picked up a spider

Waz: wait not a spider i am afraid of them

Timon: eat it or the apology will be void

Waz: well ok

Waz ate the spider and regretted it

Simba: waz because of your apology i won't ground you

Nala: your fathers right but how did you get arachnophobia

 **Flashback**

Anna: patriot how are you afraid of this

Sam: yeah your a bigger chicken then a actual chicken

Patriot: guys i just hate spiders they freak me out especialy the webs and posion

 **End of flashback**

Nala: wow your sisters teased you about your fears

Simba:I still cant believe you have arachniphobia

Waz: I know my sisters were trying to get me over my fears

Kiara: Now i know your fear

Kion: its such a silly fear you were 5 foot and you were scared of a spider 5 time smaller then you

Simba: Kion respect his fears your afraid of baths

Waz: really kion your afraid of saliva

Kion: Ok so we both have silly fears

Waz: what is kiara afraid of

Kion: i dont know kiara what are you afraid of

Kiara: Nothing Im fearless

Waz: sure you are acting sarcastic

simba: time to go home guys

All cubs: Ok dad

 **Author note: thanks for reading guys i plan having chapter 10 up by monday hope you guys are liking the story so far**


	10. Chapter10:Thanksgiving in the Pridelands

**Chapter 10:Thanksgiving in the Pridelands**

 **At Pride rock**

Waz was awake for once he sobbed knowing today was thanksgiving

Kion walked up to waz and nuzzzled him

Kion: What's wrong Waz and why are you up so early

Waz: Today is Thanksgiving where i come from it's a day you celebrate with family and eat alot In swahili thanksgiving is called Shukrani

Kion: wait you miss your human family

Waz: Of course i do my mom would always cook delicious food and we would talk about storys that happened in my family

Kion: Well im gonna inform dad about Shukrani so i can make you deel better maybe the guard can help out

Waz: I love you Kion asante Kion

Waz left the cave

Kion: Dad!

Simba: Yes Kion

Kion: Waz misses his family apparantly today is a holiday where he comes he called it Shukrani apparantly it is like kupatana but there is alot of food and

You share memories of the past.

Simba: Ok lets set this up you and the lion guard tell the pridelanders about the holiday

Kion:OK

 **At the lair**

Fuli: Kion Whats up

Kion: Happy Shukrani fuli and besthe ono and bunga

Fuli: whats Shukrani

Waz: Thanksgiving is a time to spend with family and feast also embarass sibling it's a holiday where i came from

Bunga: UNbungaleviable

Ono: waz how was the holiday formed

Waz: In 1492 columbus sailed the ocean blue he met natives and had a feast with them he then enslaved them

Ono: That's terrible

Waz: Yeah but humans give thanks to the family and all they are thankful for it's a wonderful holiday

Kion: ok Till the pridlands end

All: Lion guard defend

Waz: Fuli how come I never met your family

Fuli: Waz you do know girl cheetahs hunt alone and like being alone

Waz: Yeah I know but you must have a family right

Fuli: I did once i haven't seen them in years they were abusive to me so i ran away

Waz: Im sorry fuli i didnt mean to upset you

Fuli: Asante Waz

Waz: Ok Now that we told everyone i should be getting home

Kion: Same

 **At Pride rock**

 _Kion and waz walked in_

All Lions: Surprise Happy Shukrani

Waz: Thanks everyone

Simba: Now lets eat we have antelope wildebeast zebra and gazelle

Kion: Good im Hungry

Everyone ate and then i told them what i ate and some embarassing stories

Waz: we ate sweet potatoes green bean cassarole Turkey and ham when i was a human

Waz: Guys im gonna tell you a story

 **Flashback**

Waz and sam were at a store

Waz was five at the time

Waz wanted to ride the pony at meijers

He put a penny in and rode it same with sam

We then saw pennies in the holder and we thought they were free so we filled our pockets up to the top we got outside and My mom saw that we stole the money and she scolded us and made us apologize to the manager

 **End of flash back**

Kiara: so you got busted big time

Kion: How could you steal

Simba: wow your parents raised you right

Nala: Yeah i would have brought you to apologize too

Waz: I know I was young and didn't understand the world to bad i never got to keep the pennies

Nala:WAZ THE PENNIES WERE NOT YOURS TO BEGIN WITH

Waz: OK SO I learned my lesson untill i took my mom's credit card and spent $500

Simba: YOU DID WHAT

Waz: Yeah i got grounded for 2 weeks

kion: ONLY 2 WEEKS

Waz: Yeah why

Kion: YOU Could have went to jail but got grounded for 2 weeks

Waz: I said i was young and stupid

Nala: Waz How old were you

Waz:16 why

Simba: Thats not that young

Kiara: Wow i thought dad was stupid as a kid

Simba: I did sneak into the elephant graveyard

Waz hums i Just can't wait to be king

Simba: oh yeah i forgot you seen it happen

Waz: Yeah zazu was so stupid

Zazu: OH was i at least i didnt steal from my mother

Waz: OK banana beak

Zazu: Thats mr banana beak to you

Simba: waz apologize

Waz: OK im sorry banana beak

Simba:WAZ

Waz: Fine im sorry zazu

Kion:Waz how could you be as careless as a cub as a teenager

Waz: I dont know

SImba: Time for bed guys

Waz:Ok dad

 **Author note: Thank you for almost 1000 viewers i couldnt be happier i hope everybody have a happy thankgiving enjoy your time with family thank Patriot the wonder cub**


	11. ON Hiatus Update

**Sorry guys im putting the heart of a lion on hiatus for a while** **I am also starting a new story called The Yin-Yang Dragon. It will be a legend of spyro story. with A new OC Draco Malestorm I also would like to thank everyone who helped my story hit 1k viewers Dont worry I will continue the story after i Get more idea's**

 **Thanks, Have a wonderful day**

 **Your friend  
Patriot the wonder cub**


End file.
